Toss of Love
by maskedhuntress
Summary: This is a a KageHina fanfic. So if any of you doesn't like yaoi (boy x boy), then don't proceed any further. :3 But to the rest of you who craves more of KageHina action then be my guest Warning: There WILL be some Smutty action XD. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There are mainly two things that can set off Kageyama Tobio's mood depending on the situation at hand. The first one is volleyball. At the age of five, Kageyama has already determined that volleyball will become his life. From the very first time he held a volleyball, he knew that his life will never be the same again. He did everything he can to know how to play the game. He read magazines, books, watched volleyball tournaments on tv. He even recorded every single game he has watched and would rewatch it anytime that he can. Basically, he knows everything there is to know about volleyball.

At the age of six, Kageyama finally got to watch his very first volleyball tournament. And to top it off, it was the high school regional championships! His father specifically took the day off from work just to bring him to the match. He understood how important volleyball is to Kageyama. Plus, it would make a great birthday present he thought.

Kageyama was so excited when he found out that he would get to watch the regional championships. It was there on that regional championship, on his birthday, that he decided that he wanted to become a setter. Not just any setter, but the Best Setter there is. Combined with his hard work which included practicing volleyball everyday and his overflowing natural talent, he became known as the king of the court when he was in middle school.

Kageyama slightly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to remember what happened in middle school and what kind of person he was then. "I'm in high school now and a member of the Karasuno volleyball team" , he said to himself " And, and I've changed. I know that I'm not the same person I was back then. And it's all thanks to that person."

Which leads us to the second thing that can really affect Kageyama's mood. And that is Hinata Shouyou. And right now, Kageyama's mood is fastly approaching maximum breaking point as he watched Hinata talking to Kozume Kenma and Tetsurou Kuro of the Nekoma volleyball team.

Hinata felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he stiffened. He nervously turned around to see Kageyama glaring at him from the other end of the gymnasium. "Crap! What did I do now? Did I do something to piss him off again? Urrgghh! Think, Hinata! Think!", Hinata silently scolded himself.

"Shouyou-kun, are you all right? You seem pretty tense all of a sudden.", asked Kenma. Observant as always.

"No! I'm alright!", Hinata lied, waving his hands in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Kenma asked, not quite convinced.

"Yep, yep! Definitely! Hehe... " Hinata nervously laughed.

Kuro who has been quiet all through out the exchange glanced behind Hinata to find Kageyama staring intently at them. " Hmmm... This is quite interesting. Maybe I should have some little fun. Serves you right Kageyama for being so obvious" Kuro thought and slowly grinned.

"Oi, Hinata. Are you really sure you're okay?" Kuro asked. He then placed his right arm around Hinata's shoulder and tugged him close. "You might have a fever. Let me check." He then placed his own forehead against Hinata's.

"Tetsurou-san! Honestly, I'm fine! I don't have a fever or anything!" Hinata frantically protested.

"Is Hinata alright Kuro-kun?" Kenma asked.

"Wait a second. I'm still checking Kenma." Replied Kuro looking serious. But deep inside he was laughing loudly. "This is so much fun!" He thought.

Kageyama's POV

Kageyama wanted to hide the fact that he was watching Hinata. "Seriously. Why does he look that happy when talking to Kenma? He is all smiley and stuff. Tch. It really pisses me off!" Kageyama was unaware, however, that he was unconciously glaring at the group or more specifically, at Hinata .

"How long are they going to talk to each other? Aren't they going home yet? Tch. They should be going home already!" He continued thinking. "Go away already! Wait a second. Why does Hinata seem flustered all of a sudden? What the hell?! He's blushing!" Thought Kageyama angrily. He then saw Tetsurou-san put his arms around Hinata and pull him.

Kageyama finally snapped. "This is way too much already!" He angrily thought and went off to intervene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tetsurou-san! I really am fine!" Hinata said, embarrassed.

Kuro's forehead was still pressed against Hinata's when he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. He didn't even need to turn around to see who it was since he knew without doubt that only one person could glare that much enough, to sear one's back.

"Oi! What do you think are you doing?" Kageyama asked menacingly.

Hinata was so startled to hear Kageyama's voice that he couldn't stop screaming. He finally broke out from Tetsurou's grip.

"Aaahhh! Kageyama, you shouldn't startle people like that! Geez. I almost had a heart attack" Hinata said while clutching his left chest with his right hand.

Hinata finally had a good look at Kageyama and noticed that he was in a really, really bad mood. It was apparent on the frown that was etched on Kageyama's face.

"What do you think are you doing?" Kageyama asked again. But this time, the question was directed at Hinata and not at Kuro. "Do you think you have the time to slack off and skip practice? Your receives are still terrible."

"Geez, I know alright. I was just taking a break. Besides, I wanted to say good bye to Kenma and Tetsurou-san before they leave." Explained Hinata. Hoping that Kageyama would understand him.

But the effect was opposite. This explanation seemed to make Kageyama much angrier.

Kageyama suddenly grabbed Hinata's collar. "Stop spouting nonsense stupid! You don't need an hour to say goodbye to them." Kageyama argued.

Realizing that the situation was getting out of hand, Kuro decided to intervene. Since it was partially his fault that Kageyama snapped.

"Hey, you guys. Relax already." Kuro said."Honestly Kageyama-kun, Kenma and I only wanted to say good bye to Hinata. Besides we weren't doing anything wrong" Kuro lowered his voice when he said the last sentence. As he grinned knowingly at Kageyama. He just couldn't resist teasing him after all.

Kageyama's eyes widened slightly when he heard Kuro's teasing. "Crap! Does he know?" He warily thought. Kageyama realized that he was still clutching Hinata's collar and saw that Hinata's face was so close to his. Startled by the fact, he abruptly let go. "Tch!" Kageyama turned his face away from the group. Not because of how annoyed he was but because he didn't want them to see how red his face is.

"Kuro, I think it's time for us to go. Coach is already calling us from outside" Kenma said, speaking for the first time since Kageyama arrived.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well then Hinata, Kageyama we'll be leaving now. Bye!" Kuro said.

"Bye Shouyou, Kageyama-san." Kenma also said.

"Hai. Bye Kenma, Tetsurou-san! Kenma don't forget to email me okay? Take care!" Hinata ,finally recovered, said.

"Yep. No problem. You too Shouyou." Kenma said.

"Kenma hurry up. We need to leave now. Well see ya guys" Kuro said as he dragged Kenma with him. When he passed by Kageyama on the way out of the gym he added silently "Take care also Kageyama-kun. There are lots of people who might want to steal the ochibi-chan away from you." And the two players from the Nekoma volleyball team left.

Kageyama was startled by Kuro's last statement that he didn't notice that Hinata was talking to him.

"Oi Kageyama! Are you listening to me?" Hinata asked while waving his hands in front of Kageyama's face. "Geez. Pay attention when others are talking to you."

"Tch. I was listening, stupid." Kageyama replied.

"As I was saying, I really can't wait to see Kenma and Tetsurou-san again. And when that time comes, we will meet not as friends but as opponents representing their own teams", Hinata excitedly said.

"But to be able to do that, we have to become champions in our region first so that we could advance to the nationals", Kageyama reminded Hinata.

"Of course! We will become the champion and proceed to the nationals! We will win and win and win again!", Hinata said determinedly. "It doesn't matter who our opponent is, we will still beat them!"

"Baka. Before you think about winning and all that stuff, you should really focus first on improving your skills especially in receiving", Kageyama said as he smacked Hinata in the head with his right hand.

"Ouch!" Said Hinata as he clutched his head. " Hai. Besides, as long as I have you by my side Kageyama, I know that we could beat down any opponent that comes our way. That's why all you have to do is toss and toss to me. It doesn't matter when, where and what kind of toss it is. I will surely spike it with everything that I've got!" Declared Hinata as he pointed to Kageyama.

"Tch, shut up. I got it already", replied Kageyama turning his head away as to not let Hinata see him blushing. "Geez, calm down already heart! Stupid! Stop beating so fast!", said Kageyama as he scolded himself silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day, Kageyama was driving his bike on the way to school when something small suddenly ran across the road.

"Crap! I'm going to hit it" Kageyama thought frantically. He suddenly stirred his bike sideways, narrowly missing the small animal. But in exchange, Kageyama lost control of the bike and ended up being thrown over the side of the road.

"Aaaaghh!" Kageyama felt a sharp pain shoot against his back as he landed roughly. He realized that he landed on a rock beside the road. "Ouch! My back hurts like shit" he grumbled as he slowly stood up, dusting off some dirt that had gotten on his shirt.

Kageyama gathered his things that were all thrown over when he crashed. He inspected his bike to see if it was damaged by the accident. Luckily, it wasn't to his relief. He checked his watch and saw that he was going to be late for class if he didn't hurry up. He mounted his bike and sped off to school.

"What a lousy way to start the day", he complained.

Kageyama just barely made it in time. There were still five minutes before the class started. By the time he entered the class, he was sweating and panting already.

Hinata Shouyou was sitting in his desk wondering why Kageyama hasn't arrived yet. "That's strange. Kageyama still hasn't arrived yet. We normally race each other to see who can come to school first. Did something happen to him?" as he thought this, someone opened the door to their classroom. He looked up to see an exhausted-looking Kageyama make his way to his seat.

Hinata stood up and pointed at Kageyama. "Oi, Kageyama you look like shit! What happened? Why are you late?!" He asked the person.

"Shut up stupid! I don't need to explain myself to you" was his exhausted answer.

"Stop screwing around and answer me!" Hinata said, however their homeroom teacher finally arrived so he had no choice but to go back to his seat. Kageyama never got the chance to answer his question.

After volleyball practice that day, Kageyama and Hinata were in the club room changing. They were the only ones there since the senpais have already left. They were on duty to clean up the gym after practice so they had no choice but to be left behind.

Kageyama had just gotten off his shirt when he felt a hand touch his back. He was so startled by the touch that he immediately turned around to grab Hinata's hand.

"Wh-what do you think are you doing baka?!", he stuttered. Kageyama hoped that he wasn't blushing.

He noticed that Hinata also had no shirt on. He couldn't help but admire Hinata's toned body. His biceps, his shoulders, his chest, his nip~. "Shit! What am I thinking?! Stop it Kageyama!", he thought nervously. "Think of something else! Or else things might get too dangerous. But I really want to taste them. Arghh! Stop it!"

Kageyama was further shocked when Hinata suddenly grabbed his hand (the one still holding Hinata's hand).

"Kageyama, let me see it", Hinata said.

"Wh-what do you mean?! Oi, let me go stupid!", Kageyama asked, confused.

"I want to see it Kageyama. I wanna know how big it is. Plus I won't let you go until you let me see it", Hinata repeated. With a serious look on his face.

"How b-big it is?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! Shit. I can't stop looking at his body. Damn it! Think of something else. Think of something else. Volleyball. Yes. Setter, quick sets, libero...", Kageyama ranted in his mind. He stopped thinking altogether when he felt Hinata's other hand touch his naked chest.

"Damn it! If this goes on any longer, I won't be able to hold back anymore.", he told himself. "It's really not my fault. I tried to stop myself. In fact it's Hinata's fault for being cute and sexy. Yep, it's totally not my fault."

Just as Kageyama decided not to hold himself back any longer, Hinata suddenly turned him around and pushed him face first against the lockers.

"Oi, Kageyama answer me! Why do you have bruises on your back? What happened?",asked Hinata worriedly.

"Bruises?!", Kageyama asked confused.

"Stop messing around. These bruises look nasty. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? Wait a second. You haven't treated these yet, have you?", Hinata asked angrily.

"Tch. I'm fine. I just had a little accident on the way to school this morning. It's no big deal.", Kageyama explained.

"Accident?! What happened?", worried Hinata.

"I said it's no big deal. Let go of me already.", Kageyama replied. He was a bit of annoyed all of a sudden.

"No. I won't let you go unless you promise me that you will let me treat these bruises.", Hinata said.

"Stop being stupid. I told you that I'm fine." Kageyama said.

"You are not fine. See?", Hinata said as he pressed his hand on the biggest bruise on Kageyama's back.

"Aahhh! Ouch! What was that for?!", complained Kageyama.

"See? You are not fine. Honestly your back looks like a rainbow right now.", said Hinata smugly.

"Fine, fine. I get it already.", surrendered Kageyama. "I'll let you treat me."

"Promise?", asked Hinata.

"Tch. I promise that I will stay put long enough for you to out some medicine on it.", Kageyama said tiredly.

"Ok. Wait here for a sec. I'm going to get the first aid kit.", Hinata said as he guided Kageyama to the benches pressed aginst the walls of the club room.

Kageyama sat obediently and watched Hinata as he gathered all the materials needed. Kageyama didn't understand why his heart was beating fast while watching Hinata. "Must be because it feels like he is taking care of me".

"Ok let me see your back again.", Hinata said as he sat next to Kageyama, placing the first aid kit and the bandages beside him. Kageyama turnes his back to let him get a better view.

"Geez. Why didn't you tell us that you were injured? Captain would have let you go home early to get some rest. But you still went to practice. How stupid can you get?", Hinata said as he started applying some ointments on the bruises.

"I'm not stupid. Just hurry up okay. It's already getting late.", Kageyama answered. "Besides, I couldn't stand the thought of Sugawara-senpai tossing to you.", he added silently.

"What was that? I didn't get to hear the last part", Hinata replied.

"Nothing! I just said that, that you better hurry up. Aren't you finished yet?", lied Kageyama.

"Just a little bit more. I just need to apply a bandage on the biggest bruise here", Hinata said as he gently stroked the bruise that was located near Kageyama's left shoulder.

Kageyama felt a shiver ran through his body as Hinata stroked his back. "This is bad. I'm getting excited again. Just. Need. To. Think. About. Somthing. Else.", Kageyama reminded himself when he suddenly felt Hinata stroke his back again. A loud snap echoed around the room. It was the sound of Kageyama's restraint breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kageyama's back looked like a rainbow at least that was what Hinata thought. The bruises were on different stages of healing and that was why Hinata can see ones that were blue, violet, black brown and mixture of all four colors.

"I really can't believe that Kageyama didn't tell me that he got into an accident. I mean we're friends right? Wait. I don't even know if he considers me as a friend. Well at least we can definitely call each other partners. Yep, partners. And partners should at least tell each other if he was hurt or not. Honestly, I didn't know that he was hurt. If I knew, then I wouldn't have pushed him too much earlier at practice. I'm pretty sure that he has strained his body during practice. Gosh, I feel so guilty.", Hinata thought as he gently applied the ointments on Kageyama's back.

"I mean it wouldn't be a lot of trouble if he just told me right?", Hinata continued to talk to himself. "These bruises really look terrible.", Hinata observed as he gently stroked Kageyama's back. "Yosh, I just need to put some bandage on the biggest bruise."

Hinata was about to put the bandage on when the patient abruptly turned around and grabbed his arm that was holding the bandage.

"You should really try Not to be dense sometimes. It will save a lot of effort on my part.", Kageyama's voice was low but Hinata could clearly hear it.

Hinata felt a hand push him and found himself laying on his back staring up at Kageyama.

"Kageyama?!", Hinata asked.

"Shut up.", Kageyama said as he grabbed the bandage that Hinata was still clutching and tossed it aside. He leaned forward and placed his hands on both sides of Hinata's body so that his lips hovered just above Hinata's right ear.

"Shut up.", Kageyama repeated with a husky voice.

Hinata shivered as he felt Kageyama's hot breath against his ear. "I-I think this situation is getting a bit strange.", Hinata nervously thought.

"Ka-Kageyema, what do you thi~…", Hinata's question was cut off when he felt Kageyama suddenly nip his ear. "Aah!"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Kageyama said.

Hinata was feeling strange and somehow he started to have trouble breathing all of a sudden. Hinata shivered again as he felt Kageyama lick the spot that he nipped.

"Kageyama…", Hinata couldn't stop a moan. "Shit. I sounded weird just now", he frantically thought.

Kageyama pulled himself up to look at Hinata's face when he heard him call his name. "Crap. He looks so cute right now.", he thought. Kageyama could still remember how he almost groaned out loud when he finally got to taste Hinata for the first time. "I want to taste more."

Hinata could feel his face heat up as Kageyama continued to stare at him with a weird look on his face. He immediately covered his face with his right hand and looked away, embarrassed.

Kageyama leaned down again to trail kisses down Hinata's now exposed neck. "Want to taste more." He grabbed both of Hinata's hands and pinned them down above his head. He arranged it so that his left hand held both of Hinata's hands while his other hand was free to roam.

Hinata was shocked when Kageyama pinned down his hands. He started to struggle a bit but stopped when he saw Kageyama's face. He noted that Kageyama's face was flushed and he had some kind of weird look on his eyes. "Thank God. I thought I was the only one being affected by all of this. But it seems Kageyama is too."

Hinata felt a hand tilt his chin up and now he was staring straight at a pair of pure black eyes. "A-a kiss?!", Hinata nervously thought. The last thing he saw was Kageyama slowly leaning forward just before he closed his eyes.

Kageyama leaned forward to finally kiss Hinata. His lips were merely a centimeter away when he suddenly heard a noise outside the club room that jerked him back to his senses.

* * *

**Author's Note: ^_^**

Hi everyone! I want to thank in advance the people who will take the time reading this rant of mine. *sigh* I know, I understand the feelings of those of you who will ignore this :D Trust me, I've been there before. So I won't hold it against you. ^_^

Ok, here I go. This is actually my first time writing a fanfic. Although I have read tons and tons of romance books, mangas and of course, fanfics. Sadly, I didn't have the courage (or maybe I was just lazy. I really don't know the real reason. Probably both XD ) to write one. BUT usually after I have read a story, I would make my own version of it inside my head.

So you ask, why now? Well, I'm going to tell you a very short story. There was once a girl who fell in love with a certain manga (and now anime) entitled "Haikyuu!" She searched everywhere in the internet to know more about it. And to her utter shock and total disappointment, the internet which she has trusted her whole life, failed to give her what she wanted. Seriously, there are only few doujins of Haikyuu! and alas, fanfics also. She was devastated. "How can this be?!", she asked herself, heartbroken. "You know what? (We don't wanna know, that's what you all are probably thinking right now XD) I have to do something about this. This cannot go on any longer. I have to spread the Great Romance Story of Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou." And so she decided to grab a pen and a paper (puhlease. As if any of you would believe me. Yep. I grabbed my phone and laptop) and proceeded to write the best romance story she has ever known in her entire life. The End.

So that was that. Anyhoooo... Do all of you know how many hardships, obstacles, problems and the like got in my way before I could finish this chapter? No, of course none of you know. So I'm going to tell you guys. ^_^ Originally, I actually finished chapter 4 three days ago. I was using my phone that time. I decided to copy it in word ( Some app I use on my phone since I always use a notepad every time I write and just copy it afterwards. Yeah, you're probably confused right now.) but alas! That damned notepad didn't have an automatic save feature. You can guess what happened next. I lost everything that I wrote. I was so pissed and angry at myself so I sulked afterwards. The new episode of Haikyuu revived me so I decided to write this chapter. ^_^ But the story doesn't end there. Actually while I was writing this chapter earlier, it happened again. I lost almost 40% of the new things I just wrote. However, I was too much in a good mood (because of the new episode and a doujinshi I just read) that I only shed a few tears, did some minor whining and proceeded to rewrite the story again.

Ok. This is the last part of my super, duper long rant. Since this is my first fanfic, I would really appreciate comments, suggestions, feedback and the like. Seriously, If any of you has a comment, suggestion, hell even violent reactions, I would greatly appreciate it if you share it with me. And I will try my best to do or correct it. Just PM me. Thank you so much for reading this humble story of mine! ^_^

PS: I should be able to update soon. I have already started the next chapter but I'm still crossing my fingers and hoping that problem which I have mentioned earlier, doesn't happen again. (=_=')

Yours truly,

MaskedHuntress


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Geez. What a bother! Why do I need to go back here in school. I should be home now eating dinner! Waaah!", complained Tanaka Ryousuke loudly.

"Shut up Tanaka! I should be the one complaining! I SHOULD be already eating right this moment, but nooo... I'm accompanying your sorry ass here just because you left your school bag. How stupid can you get?!", Nishinoya Yu shouted back.

"Shut up! I was thinking about food earlier that's why it slipped my mind.", Tanaka sheepishly answered.

"Baka! Even if you're hungry, you shouldn't forget your school bag. Are you even a student?", asked Nishinoya, mockingly. "Well, good thing I am great guy and decided to come back here with you. You should be thanking me on your knees.", he continued.

"What are you saying?! Huh?!", asked Tanaka, planting his signature glare on his that left most people scared. "Do you wanna fight?", he challenged.

"Bring it on, Baldy!", answered Nishinoya.

The pair continued to argue until they reached the club room where Tanaka left his school bag.

"Huh? The lights are still on.", Tanaka observed as they stopped outside the door of the club room.

"Maybe Kageyama and Hinata are still inside. But it is sure late though.", Nishinoya replied. He raised his fist to knock on the door. "Oi! Hinata! Kageyama! Are you still inside?", shouted Nishinoya as knocked loudly on the door.

Kageyama was about to kiss Hinata when he heard some noise outside the club room. It felt like a cold bucket of water was poured on him. "Damn it! Damn it!", Kageyama thought. He silently debated whether or not to proceed. "I've waited for a long time to do this, I can't possibly back out now. Damn it!", but in the end common sense won. He didn't want to cause trouble for Hinata. Kageyama took a one last look at Hinata's face, abruptly stood up and walked towards the lockers leaving Hinata laying on the bench. It seemed like that was the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. He quickly grabbed his shirt as well as Hinata's from their lockers.

Hinata shut his eyes and nervously waited for Kageyama's kiss. His heart was beating so loud that he was afraid that Kageyama could hear it. "He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me.", he repeated in his head. Suddenly, he felt Kageyama's weight on his body ease off. "Huh?", Hinata thought. He then heard Kageyama walk away. He opened his eyes and started to slowly sit up.

"Kageyama?", Hinata asked, confused. As he sat on the bench. He was still dazed about the things that just happened. Hinata became slowly aware that someone was knocking on the club room door and calling out their names.

Kageyama walked back towards Hinata and handed him his shirt. "Here, put this on.", Kageyama told him.

Hinata stared at Kageyama's outstretched hand. His mind is still trying to process everything that has happened.

"Oi! Kageyama, Hinata! Are you inside?!", shouted Nishinoya.

"Baka! Why do you keep on shouting? Let's just go inside.", Tanaka said to Nishinoya.

"Oh yeah. You're right. Wait a second, who are you calling stupid Baldy?", Nishinoya answered back.

"Oi, Hinata. Hurry up and put this shirt on or I will do it for you.", Kageyama said. He didn't want his senpais to see Hinata's body.

Hearing Nishinoya's voice again jolted Hinata back to reality. He quickly put on his shirt just as Nishinoya and Tanaka went inside the club room.

" Aha! I was right! I'm so smart. Maybe I should become a detective since my deductive abilities cannot be compared to anyone.", Nishinoya said putting his hand against his chin and striking up a thinking-like pose.

"Shut up! Says the person who gets straight zeroes during exams.", said Tanaka.

"That's a gift okay. A gift! It takes some serious skills to pull that off.", answered Nishinoya. "Besides, you're the one to talk Baldy. You are on the same page as me!"

"I'm way smarter than you. Plus much, much better looking.", Tanaka said smugly.

"Yeah. The only thing that could make your statement true is if receding hairlines became a fashion these days.", Nishinoya answered.

"Re-receding... Hairline... ", Tanaka spluttered.

"Haha.. That's right. Anyway, Oi Kageyama, Hinata what are two doing here? It's already late.", Nishinoya asked as he turned towards the two.

Hinata stiffened at Nishinoya's question. He remembered the things that he and Kageyama did and his face turned a bright shade of red.

"W-we, we... weren't do-doing... an-anything... wro~", Hinata stammered. The things he and Kageyama did flashed in his mind that he suddenly exploded.

Seeing that Hinata was so flustered that he couldn't even complete a single word without stammering Kageyama decided to save both of them. He stepped in front of Hinata who was still sitting on the bench to hide him from view. He was certain that the senpais will suspect something if they saw Hinata's tomato red face. "And I don't want them to see how cute Hinata's flushed face looks like.", he thought.

"Nishinoya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai Hinata was just helping me treat some bruises that I got from an accident this morning.", Kageyama answered. He delibrately used the honorific "senpai" so that he could distract the two of them. To be honest, he didn't really want to let anyone know that he got into an accident. But for Hinata's sake, he will do anything just to prevent him from getting hurt.

"You got into an accident Kageyama?!", Tanaka asked having from the recovered from the receding hairline comment.

"Uh, yeah. But don't worry, I didn't get terribly hurt. I just got a few bruises. But Hinata insisted to put some medicine on it even though I thought it wasn't a big deal and that's why we're still here.", Kageyama hastily explained. He really didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Are you sure you're alright Kageyama?", Nishinoya asked. "I could ask the captain to take it easy on you for a couple of days."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm really fine.", Kageyama answered.

"Ok, if you say so. Well it's getting pretty late. We should get going now.", Nishinoya said. "Plus I'm really hungry now thanks to some idiot" as he looked accusingly at Tanaka.

"Shut up.", grumbled Tanaka as he went to his locker and pulled out his forgotten school bag. "Let's go."

The things that he and Kageyama did was still playing back in Hinata's mind like an endless loop. The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he gets. "Waah! How can I ever face Kageyama again. I was pretty sure that I acted really weird earlier.", he thought. "Oh God, what will I do?"

"Hinata.", said Tanaka. "Oi, Hinata!"

"Hai!", Hinata immediately stiffened as he heard his name.

"Geez. You're acting really weird. Did something happen?", Tanaka asked.

"We-weird? I'm weird?! I'm definitely not weird. Why would you say I'm weird? I'm not weird. Not weird!", Hinata denied. His mind only caught one word in Tanaka's sentence. "Kageyama will think I'm weird.", he thought.

"Tanaka-senpai, Hinata's just hungry. You know how he acts when he hasn't eaten yet.", Kageyama intervened.

"Aah yeah. You're right. Well let's go.", Tanaka said.

Kageyama walked towards the lockers to get his own bag and Hinata decided to follow him. But Kageyama already beat him to it and just handed him his bag when he got their. "Here.", was all Kageyama said.

"Thanks.", Hinata said as his face started to heat up again. He didn't look at Kageyama when he said that.

The group trooped out of the club room after all the lights were turned off and the windows closed. The four of them were silent as they walked home. Kageyama and Hinata opted to walk and had their bikes to the their side. They appraoched the corner where Tanaka and Nishinoya's house lead to.

"Well good night you guys. Be careful okay?", Nishinoya said.

"Hai!", Kageyama and Hinata both answered.

"Well bye then. ", Tanaka said. As he and Nishinoya rounded the corner.

That left Kageyama and Hinata again. They continued to walk silently. Hinata was starting to get nervous again. " How am I going to act?", he thought. "Should I act normal? Or pretend that nothing happened? Or maybe it was just a joke on Kageyama's part.", for some unknown reason his heart clenched painfully at the thought.

"Hinata.", Kageyama said breaking the silence.

"Ye-yes?!", answered Hinata.

Kageyama stopped walking abruptly that Hinata didn't notice it until he was already a few meters ahead.

"Kageyama?", Hinata turned around to look back at Kageyama. He had his head bowed down and was standing so still that Hinata started to worry. Hinata walked back towards him. "Hey, are you alright?", he asked as he tried to peer up at Kageyama's face.

"Stop making fun of me.", Kageyama said, his head still bowed down.

"What?", asked Hinata confused.

"I said stop making fun of me. We're not done yet.", Kageyama said. His voice increasing as he said each word. He finally looked up and stared straight into Hinata's eyes. "You were the one who made me feel this way. You should take responsibilty!"

"Huh?", was the only thing Hinata could say. He was struck speechless at the look that Kageyama gave him. For some unknown reason his heart started beating so fast.

A loud crash echoed through the night as Kageyama's bike fell into the side of the road. Hinata couldn't react much less do anything when Kageyama suddenly grabbed his shoulders with both hands and pulled him towards his arms.

"Take responsibility", Kageyama said before he lowered his head and touched Hinata's lips with his.

* * *

Author's Note: ^_^

I'm back! ^_^ haha...I told you guys in the previous chapter that I could update soon, but this chapter took longer than I expected. Sorry for that.

Nishinoya and Tanaka finally had their debut. :D Did I ever mention that Yuu-kun is my favorite character in Haikyuu? Well next to Kageyama and Hinata that is. ^_^ Oh and don't misunderstand, I don't ship Tanaka and Yuu-kun haha... (sorry to all the fans that ship them though) I'm a Noya x Asahi fan all the way. ^_^ I mean seriously. How canon can they get? And oh, I have the two of them as my phone's wallpaper :3 Btw, I'm thinking of adding some Noya x Asahi mix in the sidelines :D

Anyhooo... Thanks once again for reading this story of mine! Comments, suggestions and even violent reactions will be greatly appreciated. I really want to know what you think about this chapter or this whole story for the matter. So please, please leave a comment. Once again, thank you! ^_^

Yours truly,

Masked Huntress

P.S. You can also reach me in: /masked_huntress

Feel free to ask me anything ^_^


End file.
